Last Night Last
by Strizzy
Summary: Nikki and Harry have a drunken night together. What will be the result?


A/N: Scarily, this is the first story I've posted in 2 years! Anyway, I heard this song and and just had to write something using it, much of which I wrote on the train to and from uni the other day. Anyway, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own silent witness or any of the characters and the song belongs to Lady Antebellum.

* * *

**Last Night Last**

Groaning slightly, wincing against the inevitable headache that came as a result of the copious amounts of alcohol consumed the night before, he opened his eyes and went to stretch, only to be confronted with the fact that there was someone else in the bed with him. Looking down at the head that was currently resting on his chest, he was surprised to see the head of blonde hair that he usually associated with his best friend, however, much as though he had often dreamed otherwise, there was no chance that this could be Nikki, or was there? Frowning, he tried to remember what he had been doing the night before and who he had been with. There were a number of details that he was clear on, namely that the previous day had been a particularly bad one and so he, Nikki and Leo had gone out for a drink to try to forget what they had seen. He remembered Leo leaving, but his memory was a little cloudy from there onwards.

Before he could give the situation more thought, he felt the blonde woman using his chest as a pillow begin to stir. He looked down again to find a pair of very familiar eyes staring back up at him from the shocked face of his best friend. Deep down, though he was unsure as to why, he felt content with this situation; however he was still desperately trying to remember how they had actually found themselves in this situation. Small flashes were coming back, giving him glimpses of their actions the night before; Leo left, he invited Nikki back to his for food and to continue drinking just like so many other nights, but this night had ended differently; they had kissed and been unable to stop, all of which had lead to their current predicament.

He wondered what she was thinking about, since she looked to be in deep thought, as he had been. He decided that he should make the first move since she apparently wasn't going to say anything.

"Morning," he began uncertainly, not sure what to say to her.

"Hi," she whispered back, turning towards him, feeling awkward, though not uncomfortable since she had wanted this for a long time, however she was unsure of how he felt about it.

"I'll go make some coffee, then we can sit down and talk about this," he said, "You know where the bathroom is if you need to use it."

He dropped a kiss on top of her head before reluctantly hauling himself out of bed, pulling on some pyjamas and leaving the room, heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving her to decide how she wanted to proceed.

_There's a towel on the bathroom door  
A t-shirt in my dresser if you like  
And I'll go put the coffee on  
I'll pour a cup for you if you've got the time_

_All these years we been nothing but friends  
And even though we didn't plan on this_

_Can last night last  
Or was it just too much red wine  
Or one too many lonely nights  
Can last night last  
And could this be the start of us  
Every morning waking up  
To your sleepy eyes smiling back  
Or is it just too soon to ask  
Can last night last_

She wasn't sure what to do; she wanted to stay there, with him, forever, but didn't think that she could stand his inevitable rejection. She knew that she had feelings for him, she had admitted as much to Leo when they had thought he was dead. Those days spent in Hungary were most definitely amongst the worst of her life, probably his too, but they had made her face up to her feelings for him, the problem was that he obviously didn't feel the same way. If she were to keep her own heart intact then she had to get out, yet she also knew that if she were to do that, take the coward's way out, she would always wonder if he did actually feel the same but was never given the chance to tell her, but at the same time she couldn't take the rejection that could come just as equally.

Still undecided as to what she should do, she finally pulled herself out of his bed, casting her eyes around the room for her clothes, locating all but her shirt, so she pulled one out of his wardrobe, deciding that he wouldn't mind. She made a quick trip to the bathroom before heading in the direction of the kitchen, towards him.

_I probably should be going now  
Cause I'm not quite sure what to say  
I'm so afraid you might get scared  
If I told you how much I wanna stay_

_Here we are somewhere between lovers and friends  
Is this the end, or where it begins_

_Can last night last  
Or was it just too much red wine  
Or one too many lonely nights  
Can last night last  
And could this be the start of us  
Every morning waking up  
To your sleepy eyes smiling back  
Or is it just too soon to ask  
Can last night last_

So, the time had come, the coffee was on the table, it was crunch time. Both nervous and unsure of what to say to each other, they sat down and each picked up a mug. Each not trusting themselves to speak, they sat in silence for a few minutes, until Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"You know what, I've been standing here for the last few minutes, before you came in, and all I could think was that this doesn't feel wrong to me," he said.

Nikki was in shock, she had known that she had feelings for him, but she'd had no idea that he had some sort of feelings for her too. She knew that now was the time to let him in on the secret that she had been keeping from him for some time now.

"Honestly, it doesn't feel wrong to me either," she began, "But it took thinking you were dead to admit it to myself that I had feelings for you and hoped that we could be together, but I had to give you time to get over what happened over there."

_Years I've done forever_

_In love you've got to take a chance_

_Can last night last  
Or was it just too much red wine  
Or one too many lonely nights  
Can last night last  
And could this be the start of us  
Every morning waking up  
To your sleepy eyes smiling back  
I hope it's not too much to ask  
Can last night last_

He smiled, if he'd known that all it would take to get them both to admit their feelings to each other was a drunken night of passion, he'd have initiated it sooner, but then they probably wouldn't have been ready before now. However, nothing was stopping them now.

"Really?" He asked her, she nodded, "Would now be a good time to tell you that I love you?" He asked.

"Oh Harry I love you too," she finally admitted, standing up and throwing her arms around him as he also stood up to return her embrace. She leaned up to kiss him and he reciprocated enthusiastically.

"So, we're together now?" He asked, breaking away from the kiss to breathe, only for her to nod enthusiastically and pull his head down again, before breaking away again to pull him back towards his bedroom to continue where they left off.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
